This invention relates to machines for splitting firewood and more particularly relates to hydraulic log-splitting apparatus of the type that can be transported from place to place without a trailer vehicle.
In hydraulic log splitters, a log is usually supported on a frame lengthwise between a ram and a stationary splitting wedge. The ram is hydraulically operated to drive one end of the log against a sharp edge of the wedge. The wedge penetrates the log and, as the ram continues to move toward the wedge, the log is split lengthwise into two or more portions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,110 to Sarno, 4,076,062 to Kanik, 4,103,724 to Braid, 4,141,396 to McCallister, and 4,153,088 to King et al disclose splitters of this type.
Hydraulic splitters have generally been heavy, bulky and difficult to transport. While many have employed a trailer so that the splitter can be towed behind a vehicle, these units require additional equipment such as a towing hitch and are far from ideal for the average homeowner who desires to use an effective log splitter and may prefer to rent one for a day's use from an equipmental rental establishment.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a transportable hydraulic log splitter adapted to be readily broken down into lightweight portable components for easy transport in most car trunks or station wagons, and is thus ideally suited for use in the equipment rental business.
It is another object to provide an effective and rugged log splitter which can be assembled and disassembled quickly and easily.
It is another object to provide a rugged hydraulic log splitter that is very easy for an inexperienced person to operate safely.
It is yet another object to provide a powerful log splitter that can be compactly transported and stored.
It is still another object to provide a transportable log splitter which, although simple and economical in construction, is durable and effective for heavy duty performance.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent when the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.